Listen
by kaededainecalwyn
Summary: Kel is trying to build a home and a life not to mention a refugee camp at New Hope with all her friends... especially Dom. Wow. That was a HORRIBLE summary. Changed the name too, for all you people who've read it.


Here is the revised version of Chapter 1. I really think it is so much better but you will have to tell...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped me revise... it meant alot and you should tell me if you want to do it for the second chapter, too.

Lights, camera, READ!!! (sorry, sorry... inside joke)

After the War

Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Running… panting… hurting… pain… blur… memory… lost… running…_

A young woman woke with a gasp and sat up in bed. She had had this dream for over and over and over, time and time again. It didn't even make sense. Everything just flashed by so quickly and she just never could quite make it out. There was running and pain and a wisp of memory that got caught up in the dream. It frustrated her so!

Keladry of Mindelan _hated _being frustrated and about something of her own doing. About _her _dream. It's not like she could go running to Neal or Yuki, either. They were so wrapped up in each other that they barely realized the world didn't revolve around them. The Lady Knight thought about asking Merric or Owen but became even more frustrated when she realized that not only were Neal and Yuki lovesick so were her other two comrades. They had both found a lady to woo andunderstandablyKel was feeling a little lonely and lost in world.

No one she knew could help her at the moment. Everyone was either wrapped up in a cocoon with their lover (Neal, Yuki, Merric, Owen) or they were too busy trying to build New Hope up**-** the captain of the guards Reed, the seamstress Joeann or the blacksmith Robine. Even Domitan of Masbolle was bus— No he wasn't! And even if was involved with a lady, (which was unlikely because the only lades he had been around in months was the ladies of the fort (whom were all married or involved with someone). There was Yuki **–** though she suspected Neal would kill him if he ever even _glanced_ her way; herself whom, much to her chagrin, was seen as a fellow drinking buddy or sparring partner, and his mother) he didn't get all gaga-eyed and mush-brained if he was courting someone. Dom was… _sensible._

So excited about her new idea and plan Kel almost rushed out of her room in her nightclothes before one of the sparrow came and landed on her shoulder reminding her of the work she still had to do. Besides it was unlikely that Dom was up at _this _hour.

After washing up she did her early morning routine with her favorite weapon - the glaive. Sweeping and spinning Kel didn't realize that someone was watching her every move.

Kel was beautiful in his eyes. Not like _that_, but all the same. She was tall and lanky. She had the body for a perfect warrior and the mind for an amazing strategist. Everything about her clicked in Dom's eyes. Though _she_ didn't see it (and refused to acknowledge it), Kel was bitterly lonely **…**and in need of a friend that would abandon her for their lover. Dom was upset that both Yuki and Neal (not to mention Owen and Merric!) had not seen their friends need and had started mooning over their companion. Sometimes it felt like Dom was the only one who saw what Kel needed. She was so busy making everyone else's lives well she forgot about her own and suffered for it.

Dom planned to help her realize that she has a life too.

Dom cleared his throat and watched her spin around and step back into fighting stance with her glaive held in position nearly as quick as the Lioness with a sword and the Wildmage with a bow. Once she realized who it was she turned her face to stone. To Dom's well trained knowledge, it meant that she was trying to hide her feelings (or stop from blushing).Kel lowered her glaive.

"Oh." Kel met his glace and quickly looked down, humiliated for being snuck up upon by a friend of hers. "How long have you been there?" If it weren't for the fact that Dom was enjoying teasing her and seeing her embarrassed he would have taken mercy on her and told he had just arrived. But he was Domitan of Masbolle and teasing was nearly his occupation.

"Oh… not long. Only about ten minutes." This time the Lady Knight wasn't able to keep the red off her face. She flushed with absolute mortification. Dom grinned as she sank to the floor with a moan.

"Mithros! I am so out of shape I can't even notice when someone comes up to my door and stands in plain sight. I think I will go the Convent in City of the Gods and become a warrior priestess just to spare myself from this torture. I can't believe it! Gods, Dom! You gave me a fright there." Kel at first spoke into her hands and very belatedly realized it was Dom and perked up. She didn't even have to go looking for him!

Dom chuckled at her sudden change in attitude. Dom had finally begun to coax out the real Kel instead of the Stone Kel. Although he wasn't sure if it was because he began to see the tiny barely noticeable face changes that would never have appeared on Yuki or Shinko's face or if she was really beginning to relax around him.

The guard settled down beside Kel and looked at her. "Keladry of Mindelan, what am I to do with you? It's really not that big a deal. You just slipped… once in almost a year Kel. Everyone is entitled to do it every once and while, even you. No, don't you argue with me. I see that look on your face. Listen Kel," He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes met his gaze. "You are a wonderful young woman, warrior and all. I know you have this hero thing and you believe that you need everyone else's lives to be perfect but listen: you have a life, too. Get out there and have some fun. _You are not alone_, either. I know Yuki and Neal have begun to dehydrate from all the drooling over each other and there's no point in talking to Merric or Owen about _anything_ serious but I'm here. And I always will be. Understand?" Kel just blinked in her acknowledgement. And then burst into tears.

This wasn't what Dom had planned for when he realized she needed help. Kel _never _showed emotion. This was unexpected at the same time as welcome. It must be good sign if she was beginning to cry in front of people.

Unsure of what he was really supposed to do Dom just gathered her close as she laid her head against his chest and cried. Kel hadn't had a good cry in _years. _After such a wonderful speech, she just stopped caring about all of the Yamani lessons. It didn't matter anymore. She just cried and cried and cried. For all of the times she had been frightened in the past years and hurt and sad. For all the times she just wanted to hit something and to hug someone. For all the times her heart ached from lonesome nights.

When Dom thought to look down at her he realized that she was asleep. He frowning I thought. _Kel never falls asleep on the job. She must not be getting enough deep sleep if that's what happens_. Dom picked her up and she immediately snuggled up against him as she might against a lover. He froze at first; not liking how his heart was pounding against the confines of his ribcage, but then realized it felt _right. _He smiled slightly and then carried her from her room where she worked with her heavier training glaive to the room where her bed was placed. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead whispering, "Sleep, my Protector of the Small."

**Author's Note: **I really want to know what you guys think about it. Is it too corny? Or too OOC? Or something? It's really different from the first time around but I think I like this one better


End file.
